When Calvin And Hobbes Met Spider Man
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Calvin he thought that his new neighbor was really just a joke. That is until his mom and dad left him behind by mistake he then knows that sure his new neighbor may be different than him. But at least he cared for him until his parents came back and in time starts a new friendship and one that would matter to the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

The G.R.O.S.S Meeting

"Gross best club in the universe."

That was what Calvin said when he and his friend Hobbes were in a treehouse where they would be a G.R.O.S.S meeting.

"So Hobbes what is coming up for us today?" Calvin asked

"Well from what I know is maybe get Susie with a water balloon." he replied

"That's right we'll get her." Calvin replied to Hobbes

And so they looked over to see if Susie was coming and she was.

Now she wasn't looking up at all so she knew Calvin was going to get her she just didn't know it yet.

So when Calvin threw the water balloon, Susie still wasn't looking at all.

But when she did look she thought she was going to get wet.

Then all of a sudden, something crazy happened: she didn't get wet.

Now when Calvin went to see what happened, he honestly couldn't believe it.

So when Susie went to look up, she saw a strange person wearing a costume and she thought it was a dream but really it wasn't.

"Are you okay?" he then asked her

"Yes. Who are you?" Susie replied and then asked him

"Why i'm Spider Man. Who threw that water balloon?" he replied and then asked her

She then pointed to the treehouse where Calvin was and he knew he had to see why Calvin would do that.

"Well since he did that, don't worry i'll make sure that never happens again." he then said to her

And so Susie was able to walk home without getting wet.

Now Calvin knew he was about to get into trouble.

So he also knew he was about to get checked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Peter

The next day Calvin just got home from school when he came into the house.

"Hey mom i'm home." he said

He well looked around to see where she was and apparently she was in the living room with a special visitor.

When he did see who it was he still couldn't believe it.

"Hey Calvin how you doing?" he then asked him

"Oh Calvin this is Peter Parker." Calvin's mom then said to him

He then realized that he was the one who stopped his water balloon.

"Now you haven't be chance thrown a water balloon at Susie have you?" he then asked him

"Uh I don't think so." he replied

"Ok because I could've swore that Susie said that it was you who threw the water balloon at her." he then replied

And so Calvin went to his room to talk to Hobbes about what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

The Talk With Hobbes

"Hey Hobbes?" Calvin asked

"Yes Calvin?" he replied to him

"I think the new neighbor is on to me." Calvin then said

"Why's that?" Hobbes then asked him

"Well ever since yesterday I think he know that I threw that water balloon at Susie but yet she didn't get wet." he said

"Maybe it's because he wanted to make sure she's fine." Hobbes then replied to him

"Yeah I guess so." Calvin then replied

"So what do you think we should do now?" he then asked him

"Well I honestly don't know I mean maybe if oh I don't know if maybe mom and dad leave us home then maybe he could babysit us." he then said

"If that happens then maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all." Hobbes then replied to Calvin

"Yeah maybe you're right." Calvin then replied to Hobbes

And so they knew Peter was going to help out.

But they didn't know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Home Alone

The very next morning, Mom and Dad were in bed completely unaware that the alarm clock was going off because a vacation was coming for them.

Just then they got up looked at each other and said "WE SLEPT IN!"

So they both got their stuff packed and set to go.

But what they didn't know was that Calvin was still in bed and they completely forgot to get him up in time.

So when they finally got on the plane, they were so relaxed once they got on board.

But then they knew something was missing.

They did check to see if they had everything.

They thought they had everything.

But then it came to them that they forgot Calvin.

So since they were already on a plane, they had to call for help.

What they didn't know was help was about to come for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Home Alone

The very next morning, Mom and Dad were in bed completely unaware that the alarm clock was going off because a vacation was coming for them.

Just then they got up looked at each other and said "WE SLEPT IN!"

So they both got their stuff packed and set to go.

But what they didn't know was that Calvin was still in bed and they completely forgot to get him up in time.

So when they finally got on the plane, they were so relaxed once they got on board.

But then they knew something was missing.

They did check to see if they had everything.

They thought they had everything.

But then it came to them that they forgot Calvin.

So since they were already on a plane, they had to call for help.

What they didn't know was help was about to come for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter The Babysitter

When Calvin got home from school, he was expected to see Mom and Dad but he didn't because he thought they would never care for him.

Just then he saw Peter in the house and then said "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Well your parents accidently forgot to wake you up for vacation so i'll be your babysitter until they get back." Peter then replied to him

"So does that mean that i'll have to do what i'm told?" he then asked him

"Well that's right and don't worry as long as we don't have any trouble, then we should be just fine." he then said to him

And so no trouble was the main goal of the night and thankfully Calvin didn't cause any because he just didn't want to cause trouble anymore.

In time Calvin and Peter became friends and they both knew sure this wasn't going to last long but at least they'll enjoy the time while it lasts.


	7. Chapter 7

Mom And Dad Come Home

That night Mom and Dad were finally home and were glad Calvin didn't cause any trouble while they were gone.

"Oh Peter thanks for helping us." Mom said to him

"Anytime guys i'm just glad I could help out." Peter replied to her

"So are you leaving?" Dad then asked him

"Well i'm afraid so because i'm going back to New York." he then said to him

"Sorry you couldn't stay longer." Mom then said to him

"Oh it'll be alright because at least I could help out." Peter replied

"At least you did." Dad then said

And so Peter left to head back to New York.

Now as for Calvin well he knew he was going back to New York but at least he was glad he could be his babysitter.


	8. Chapter 8

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

For Calvin he would still go to school but surprisingly his grades got a bit better.

And get this he would even do his chores and take baths without having to complain at all.

So his parents knew that maybe Peter babysitting him must've made a difference and that they're grateful for.

Now as for Peter well once he got back to New York, he would go back to his duty of being Spider Man.

Let's just say he would continue on his job of protecting New York from villains.

Oh and he's also glad he could babysit Calvin so he was glad he could help out.

Let's just say it's good to always help out.


End file.
